


Gone

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Drama, F/M, Loss, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cosmic instant, the one he loved had slipped through his fingers. Now, he is a man broken and half of what he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Chrom/Robin and their little family give me all the feels, omg!!! ;_;

A miasma of pain and emptiness surrounded him, black as the abyss, dark as a starless night. Inside he felt hollow, like half a man, a shadow hanging over him. Yesterday everything had been almost perfect, his troubles so far away, but now they were here to stay. He believed in yesterday, but it was lost to him. Always and forever. Lost like the pages of history, lost like another part of his soul.

It was the final battle. He should have won without regrets, lived happily ever after. But then, the darkness set in and it was gone, everything he held dear slipped through his fingers, never to be found again. He'd cried in vain for hours, trying to bring things back to the way they should be but alas, it was not meant to be.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked sorrowfully, tears gathering in his eyes. He'd failed. He hadn't been strong enough, smart enough, enough of a leader. All he felt was regret, self-hatred and anguish. "Why?" He stood on the hill, gazing out at the moon, his coat blowing in the wind. "I should have never-"

"Chrom, come inside." His wife suddenly stepped in front of him, a look of pure "are you serious" on her face as she tried to keep her pigtails from hitting them both in the face. "I know you're upset, but for Gods' sakes it's just a Gameboy Color! Do you know how cheap they are to replace these days? You could get one for like fifteen bucks!"

"But I was just about to beat Lance!" Chrom whined. "Stupid fifteen restarts and dead batteries and fast dragon-types," he muttered. Robin sighed and led him back into the house.

"If Morgan and Lucina saw their dad getting this melodramatic over a Pokemon game, they'd probably laugh."

"Says the girl who cried and cursed for hours when that Chansey got away from her?" Chrom teased. Robin turned red and smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Morgan and Lucina watched the argument from outside and wondered if everyone else's parents were such nerds.


End file.
